


are you ready?

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: It pays off to be a relentLASS.





	are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I intend to write a good story... I'm sorry. I like them tho.

“Do you want to explain why you‘re here… again?” You ask dryly, fighting to hide your amusement as she Lynch approaches the ring.

“I told you I’m not going to stop coming until I beat you.”

“No one’s ready for Asuka.” You grapple and the rivalry begins.

* * *

“Why will you not surrender?!”

“I never learnt how!”

* * *

Laughter rings through Becky’s ears, its half disbelieving and half mocking, a sound she can handle. The ringing that follows however proves otherwise. She cringes initially as the sound buzzes in her head then reels backward. The fallen is reduced into curling into herself, her hands covering both her ears desperately as the throbbing amplifies.

Unbeknownst to Becky, her whimpering cries of pain only then prompts you to loom over the Irish woman to observe her more closely. You rub at your aching shoulder that was tweaked by her arm bar. Becky, lying in the foetal position, fails then to subdue her distressful noises and you let out an exasperated sigh.

“You’re a disaster,” you groan. “I no understand how Finn lets you out of his sight.”

* * *

Slowly, you watch her pull herself up, kneeling on the ring mat, clothes and hair soaked with sweat as she stares at you in wide eyed wonder.

“Next time.”

And the next time she gets closer. Better every time you grapple. She may be mentally and physically the most resilient person you’ve ever fought.

* * *

“Saigai baka!”

The Irish woman makes a low growl, straining to stand up to the pain much to your annoyance. Her ire just seems to get stronger and stronger, you think as Becky pushes you away.

“I’m fine,” she growls again.

Pain was just an illusion. Pain is just an illusion, Becky obsesses. And you watch. You watch in awe as the Irish woman shuts her mind off to it. Bull-headed. You stand off, facing each other. You take her in, with her hair, hands and face painted red with her own blood with a tight grin with an aura of accomplishment around her. Strong-willed.

“I’m ok.” Ugh, stubborn.

“You. Are. Actively. Bleeding.”

Becky observes her hands and gives you a ‘you got me there’ look and you smile despite herself.

* * *

“Stop fighting people you are not prepared for.”

“Tch!” Becky wipes blood from her eye, “I’m almost ready for you. I’m certain.”

Though you try to keep the stern look on your face, it was incredibly difficult to keep your lips from even twitching slightly. You stand there as Asuka, fearsome in appearance despite Becky towering over you, looked every inch the powerful warrior that you’re renowned to be. Your brown eyes pierce Becky’s green but now you just look like a benevolent God gracing Becky with a smile and maybe you think maybe you’re not ready for the stubbornly strong willed woman either.

“Becky” a voice softly calls out and that breaks whatever trance you two are trapped in.

Both ladies find the owner of said voice to be Finn Balor, approaching them with a worried look when the moment he takes in Becky’s bloody appearance because she keeps pushing you to your most aggressive.

“I fucked up,” Becky confesses sheepishly.

“I can see that.”

You watch Finn sigh and it’s amusing really, the way Becky looks ashamed and curls into herself.

“Come have dinner with us?” you hear her raspy voice ask as you attempt to walk off in hushed

amusement.

And that, you think, was the beginning of your fall.

* * *

“Where you going girl?” Naomi asks. 

You motion to the gym and she gives you that look. It is knowing, knowing what? You don’t know but the smile she shoots is taunting. You roll your eyes and grab your workout bag packed with a first aid kit and water. You can feel Naomi’s smirk and you know Nattie’s teasing eyes light up because she lets out a huff of laughter.

“Tell Becky I said hi,” the Canadian chirps with full blown amusement as you move to leave.

“And don’t hit her too hard!” Naomi adds, “We got Finn’s wedding rehearsal to go to later.”

* * *

Confused, you simply watch her in silence, heart aching as she tries to get her breathing under control. Hesitating before all but nuzzling into her hands. Becky’s huff of victory finally cuts through to you, making you freeze and properly take in your actions. Sure enough, your bare hands were gently cupping Becky’s face as she stared down at her, her own tired eyes staring back.

“I’m winning you over,” Becky breathed out. “I can feel it.”

Startled, you pull away, stepping back. Becky smirks as she rests her head on the mat.

“I’ll see you next week?”

* * *

You watch Lynch shoot up to her feet clearly on autopilot. Maybe you soften as Becky tries to look well put together. Stubborn till the end, you think slightly impressed. You watch her carefully for the next few moments and when she attempts to walk off and you see the agony stage by stage cripple her before she collapses in your waiting arms. Yea, she’s winning you over.

* * *

You knew you should be doing something. Congratulate her, walk away, anything would have been better than nothing then falling back into a ring corner, but you were oh so tired. Instead you simply rested there, full weight against the ropes, watching as the Irish woman came closer, teeth gleaming and a snarl rumbling from her throat in a terrifying declaration of intent.

You feel her come to a stop before you, her body towering over yours and her overwhelming presence has you in awe. She won. After numerous battles, she finally beat you. Asuka wonders to herself however what she what she’ll do tomorrow since Becky has finally achieved her dream. It’s funny really, the Empress of Tomorrow being timid to face a new day of uncertainty because some stupidly, relentless walking carrot became her tomorrow for the past 6 months.

Tired. Yes, she’s tired, too tired to even meet Becky’s eyes. Her chest however, was what captured her attention. With a defeated smile, Asuka leaned forward; ignoring the walls she always put up post match, and gently bumped her forehead against Becky’s chest. She closes her eyes, remaining there, listening to Becky’s tired body come to rest with her own.

Slowly fading, an understanding took bloom within Asuka's heart whilst they just stay there.

“You don’t give up, do you?”

Then there’s a charge in the air. Here, it’s just the tension before a good thunderstorm, Asuka's more than ready for it to break as she slowly licks her lips in anticipation.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Becky warns her, and the playfulness in her voice is so satisfying that Asuka might laugh.

This is a woman after her, although not in the way that Asuka once understood. When their eyes lock, Becky's dilated pupils makes her lose her breath, and then she can’t see anything because they’re too close and not close enough, until finally, their lips meet. They kissed each other slowly and cautiously before Becky's fingers rake through rainbow coloured hair.

“Are you ready for me?” you hear Becky ask when you break away.

Your attempt to reply was cut off as her triumph filled words dissolved into an almost hysterical giggle. Deciding to stay silent for now, you lie on the mat and she carefully she pulls you into her arms after joining you. Instantly, you all but melted into the offered embrace, clutching at her desperately as she lets out a tired laugh, her entire body shaking like a leaf.

Pushing aside your confusion, you simply enjoy being held, you find yourself soothingly caressed his back as he kept murmuring deliriously into your neck, seeming almost starved for your touch now that she had felt it. There were lots of questions that you wanted to ask, but now was not the time. For now, you stay held, knowing that somehow you both were going to be alright.

And that was more than enough for you.


End file.
